Educational Spongebob
On-Screen Appearance Through the Wormhole Spongebob jumps out of the Wormhole Special Attacks Neutral Special - ??? Side Special - the Crane Game! Spongebob plays with the Crane and the Crane will grab the opponent who is front or behind Spongebob Up Special - Claim Boat Spongebob get in his Boat and drives upwards just like Jack Paul's Up Special. but unlike Jack Paul. Opponents will not attack Spongebob's Boat Down Special - Spongebob Teaches Typing Spongebob gets out a Keyboard and types stuff he needs to fight like Maxwell's Neutral B Final Smash - Ready to be my Taste Tester! Patrick! Spongebob give the Secret Sauce to Patrick and the entire stage will shake. sending the opponents tripping just like Diglett's Second FS KOSFX KOSFX1: OW! KOSFX2: (Leapfrog Wrong Answer sound effect) Star KOSFX: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Screen KOSFX: OH! Taunts Up: (Shakes his head yes) Sd: (Laughs) Dn: That's spongey! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Let's do that Again! Victory 2: (Laughs with Patrick and Mr. Krabs) Victory 3: (Dances in a disco outfit) Lose/Clap: (Covered in the Krabby Patty Secret Sauce) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Spongebob Cloud Victory Music Spongebob Theme Song Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound I'm Ready! Classic Mode Route: Bikini Bottom Fighting Tournament TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: Spongebob? Otacon: actually Snake. That's Spongebob from those Educational Games Snake: like Spongebob Squarepants Saves the Day? Otacon: Exactly. TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance Pit: (gasps) Is that SPONGEBOB! Viridi: Is it really him! Palutena: Uh Pit. That's actually Spongebob from those Educational Games Pit: Oh Wow! I played those game while i was a little Angel Viridi: Really! You played those Pit: Yeah! I played the Typing one! the one where he is making the Krabby Patty Secret Recipe. i played the Wormhole one Palutena: I remember making you some dinner and you were playing Spongebob Through the Wormhole on you're Leapster TV! Pit: That game was fun! Viridi: But anyways! back on track. Pit watch out for the Crane. Pit: I ain't no Carnival Prize Palutena: I think those Wings would be great to cuddle on by a kid Viridi: Hahahahaha! It's funny because it's true Pit: Aw Guys! Don't make fun of me! Role In Oaxis Strikes TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Bikini Bottom - Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Ending Music SpongeBob Ending Theme Song (ksolis Trap/Jersey Club Remix) Lawl Food Krabby Patty Secret Sauce Pawlette Swaps *Default *Time to test my Cemetery Set! (Glasses) *You did it! (Future self) *AAH! (Prehistoric self) *LET'S DANCE (Disco Self) Trivia * Video